When You Open Your Eyes
by ForgottenDreamer death's angel
Summary: This is after the movie, Cloud is starting to think more... he's starting to miss her more... he's wondering more. She said she'd be back... but when? Cloud is about to get his answer... CloudxAerith


"When You Open Your Eyes"

* * *

Summary: This is after the movie, Cloud is starting to sit down more, he's starting to wonder more, he's starting to miss her more... She said she'd be back... but when?  
Cloud is about to get his answer...

A part of the life stream...  
Cloud's head slowly lifted upwards to look at the sky, his beautiful blue eyes seeing more than just the azure sky...

He could see the life stream...

The thing where _she_ was now a part of...

His hair lightly bounced in his face as his eyes saddened...

She was dead... so she was now a part of the life stream.

'_I'll be back... when it's all over.'_

What did that mean? He never understood...  
At first he had thought, when it's over meant when he beat Sepiroth again... that's why...  
When he saw _her _kneeling with the children... his heart skipped a beat.

He had expected everyone else to see her...  
He had expected her to smile and laugh...  
He had wanted it all to come back...  
the way it had been before she died.

He had... wanted Tifa to see her, and Yuffie to smile at her, and Cid to cry and all of them to welcome her back, and all of them cry... together again...

_Together_... again...

His heart had sank when she disappeared.  
Illuminated by light and then vanish.  
He sighed sitting on the ground... flowers lightly brushed against his arm, and legs.

"_Aerith..."_ her name escaped him..

"Haha, you called?"

His body tensed and he barely looked behind him.  
He could see the shape of the pink ribbon, and her light brown hair.  
She was sitting behind him, leaning against him slightly.

"You're okay now... right?" she asked, turning her head to face him slightly.  
He nodded, a small smile forming. "Yeah..."  
He heard her soft giggles follow. "Well, that's good."  
"Are you going to leave?" he asked, suddenly afraid... she always came and went so suddenly.  
He felt her lean against him more, "Hmm... no, I kind of like it here.." she said a light giggle following.

"Aerith..."  
"Cloud..?"

He smiled, at hearing his name , he missed how she did that.

"I... am still sorry about... that I couldn't... I mean... that.."  
"That I'm dead?" she finished for him.  
He turned his face from her, unable to answer, but only nod.  
Soft laughter met his ears after that.  
"It's okay to die..."

He was about to turn around when he felt her hand on his cheek.

"Turn around and I'll be gone..."

He stopped where he was and froze... her hands were still so warm...

"Aerith... why will you leave?"

"I'm never really gone..."

"But... we all miss you..."

"Even you Cloud?"

"...Even me.."

"I'll be back... when it's all over.."

"When is that?"

"When you open your eyes..."

"When I open my eyes?"

He felt soft lips press lightly against his cheek and a soft pressure of her head against his shoulder.

"_When you open your eyes._.." her voice sounded further away...

He closed his eyes and reached back, his hand grazing her cheek.  
"Please don't leave..."  
"I'm not leaving... I'm right here..."

A soft glow came from behind him, small trails of the life stream was slowly passing him...

He felt a little scared... was she leaving?  
Was... she leaving for the final time?

"A-... Aerith?"

A soft giggle came behind him. "Open your eyes..."

His blue eyes slowly fluttered open and focus came...  
the life stream strands were gone...

"Look at me..."

He turned to see Aerith's smiling face.  
Her eyes held a secret and her smile was so bright.  
She still looked the same as ever...

"I'm back."

Cloud felt tears tug at the corners of his eyes and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her warm body close.

She smiled again, as Cloud put his head on her chest to hear her heart...

"You're back..."  
Herwarm hand stroked his hair.  
"I'm back..."

* * *

AN! Ok... well this is my first Final Fantasy VII Story so, I'm sorry if it sucks!  
Well, Tell me what you thought about the story okay?  
Thankies!  
I lovith you all! 


End file.
